First Love
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Su primer amor surgió de forma diferente. A ojos de él todo lo que sucedió en ese inviernorompió las reglas del clásico cliché. Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".
1. Nieve

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _1-Tarde de invierno._**

 _=Nieve=_

Se supone que toda historia de amor surge en una linda tarde de primavera, justo cuando los cerezos están en su máximo esplendor, aunque el primer amor también suele nacer en una fresca tarde de verano. Claro eso es lo común, pero en su caso, su historia de amor o mejor dicho, el día en el que él conoció a la chica de la que perdidamente se enamoro fue en una fría tarde de invierno.

Ese día, la nieve caía. Los blancos copos de nieve cubrían las calles del pueblo de Tomoeda con una frágil y hermosa alfombra. No había sol, ni pajaritos cantando y tampoco cerezos floreciendo, solo un clima muy, muy frío y entonces, mientras varios copos de nieve caían apareció ella.

Vestía un conjunto invernal en color rosa, mallas blancas y unas lindas botas, pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que lo cautivo fue su hermoso cabello castaño y sus bellos ojos color verde esmeralda.

—Un ángel. —murmuro, observando como la bella chica de ojos verdes se cercaba a donde él se encontraba.

Sin que él lo planeara sus miradas chocaron. Tan solo fue un segundo en el que su mirada ámbar y la verde de ella se encontraron, pero fue lo suficiente para que su corazón comenzara a latir como desesperado.

Al pasar por su lado, ella sonrió tímidamente. Él se sintió feliz, aunque no supo si la sonrisa iba dirigida a su persona, pues él era un completo desconocido para ella. Los detalles del por qué ella sonrio no le importaron, en su mundo ella le sonrió a él y punto.

Los detalles no importaban, ya que cuando uno se enamora todo se vuelve rosa. El frío desaparece, la nieve se descongela y su corazón late como desesperado, mientras anhela volver a verla.

—¡Sakura! —escuchó que una chica llamaba. Él por curiosidad busco a la persona a la persona a la que le hablaban, sorprendiéndose al instante al notar que el destino ayudo a que descubriera el nombre de su _"ángel"—._ Llegas tarde...

Su castaña y una chica morena se encontraron en una de las calles, pero el dejó de prestarles atención para evitar ser tachado de acosador. Además el resto de la platica de ambas chicas no le interesaba, pues él estaba que brincaba de la felicidad porque ya conocía el nombre de la chica que en una fría tarde de invierno lo cautivo.


	2. Muñeco

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _2- Clases Improvisadas_**

 _=Muñeco=_

Deseaba conocer a la chica de hermosos verdes. Entablar una amistad con Sakura y ser algo más, porque él se enamoro. Su historia no era un cliché mas, puesto que todo comenzó de forma diferente. Nunca había escuchado de una historia romántica que naciera bajo una tarde invernal, por tal creía que él y ella podrían ser felices por toda la eternidad; sin embargo había un detalle que lo perturbaba.

¿Dónde vivía?

No lo sabia. Solo conocía su nombre y fue por mera casualidad; pero el no se rendiría hasta encontrar al bello cerezo que hacia su corazón latir como loco.

Busco y busco por dos días, hasta que en el tercer día su búsqueda lo llevo a un pequeño parque. Llego ahí por casualidad, vago por cada rincón hasta que llego a donde se alzaba un enorme pingüino y nuevamente por obra del destino se topo con ella.

La diviso cerca de la estatua de pingüino. Ella estaba sentada en un columpio y a juzgar por su expresión se notaba que sufría. A él se le encogió su corazón por ver la expresión de ella y se cegó por unos segundos, pues al verla sufrir se armo de valor para acercarse a ella y descubrir el por qué de su sufrimiento.

—H-hola —tartamudeó, ya que una de sus debilidades era el ser tímido— ¿estás bien? — Se animo a preguntar, tras ver que ella lo miraba curiosa.

—Si, gracias —respondió ella regalandole una sonrisa. Él sintió que el alma volvió a su cuerpo. ¡Su ángel estaba bien!— Bueno, en realidad, no.

Él parpadeo confuso, antes de cuestionar:

—¿Por qué? ¿qué te sucede? — Él estaba preocupado, tanto que poco importo ser considerado un entrometido.

—No es nada grave... —aseguro—simplemente que tengo que hacer un muñeco de nieve tejido y ¡no me sale! — Se quejo de manera adorable.

Él sonrió. Su ángel no sufría por un gran problema.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar —ofreció —. Digo, yo tengo varias hermanas y pues... —Se sintió apenado por un instante—, ellas me enseñaron a tejer y a hacer otras cosas que un chico normal no haría.

—¡Serias de gran ayuda! —celebro ella— Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Él negó y pido que le prestara el extraño muñeco que estaba tejiendo.

—Intentaremos componerlo, va —Ella asintió eufórica y él agradeció el tener cuatro hermanas mayores—. Primero haremos esto.

Con la mirada atenta de ella, él comenzó a enseñarle como reparar el muñeco.

 **[...]**

Varios minutos después, ambos a habían terminado el muñeco. Lo que parecía ser un extraño gato blanco, ahora tenía la forma de un muñeco de nieve con todo y bufanda incluida.

—Gracias, en verdad gracias. Sino hubiese tenido tú ayuda, nunca lo habría terminado.

Él negó.

—No fue nada. Todo lo hiciste tú, yo solo te dije lo que debías reparar.

Antes de poder rebatir al respecto, la misma chica de largos cabellos negros que la acompañaba la ultima vez hizo acto de presencia. Llevándose con ella al ángel, pero en esta ocasión él no tuvo ningún inconveniente, puesto que gracias a el extraño muñeco de nieve, él pudo pasar tiempo con ella.

Haciendo así que poco a poco, dos extraños se fuera acercando más y más.


	3. Reno

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _3\. Vergüenza_**

 _=Reno=_

La tercera vez que la vio fue en el centro comercial. Ese día él había decidido ayudar a su mayordomo a realizar las compras semanales, pues su fiel mayordomo, el señor Wei Wang, era un hombre de edad mayor y a él no le gustaba cargarle trabajo extra.

Algunos dirán que ayudar al mayordomo era innecesario ya que para eso le pagaban, pero él, como buen heredero de la familia Li había sido educado para que no se sintiera más que otros.

Y tal vez el ser humilde con las personas que estaban a su alrededor, fue lo que ayudó a que él viera una nueva etapa de su lindo ángel de cerezo.

Bueno, posiblemente no sería correcto decir que vio una nueva etapa de ella, puesto que únicamente ha intercambiado un par de palabras con ella.

Los detalles lo tienen sin cuidado. Son pequeñeces que no tienen relevancia. Le basta con saber que ver a su lindo cerezo probándose un par de sombreros navideños fue una escena realmente linda.

Nuevamente por temor a ser tachado como acosador él la observó de lejos. Fingía que miraba unas prendas a las cuales no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Sólo agarraba lo que estaba a su alcance y la miraba a ella.

Ella, su Sakura andaba con la chica de pelo negro. Él supuso que era su amiga o que ambas compartían un lazo sanguíneo y por ello siempre andaban juntas...

Ambas se probaban sombreros y diademas con temáticas navideñas. La vio usar desde un sombrero de Santa Claus hasta una linda diadema que asemejaban tener uno cuernos de reno.

A pesar de que ella ya no era una niña, a él le pareció de lo más linda y tierna verla con esa diadema de reno.

Sonrió. Una típica sonrisa de chico enamorado se filtró en su rostro, ya que Sakura se veía de lo más inocente con cada detalle que se ponía, En cambio otras chicas, digamos que en vez de parecer inocentes y tiernas le causaban escalofríos o como olvidar la vez en que su prima Mei Ling llego vistiendo una diadema parecida a la que traía Sakura.

Esa escena en lugar de causarle gracia, le causo temor. En cambio la de Sakura, la resguardaría en su corazón durante varios años.

Lamentablemente la felicidad no dura mucho y la suya fue arrebatada por un empleado de la tienda.

—Disculpe señor —Le llamó una empelada de la tienda—. Creo que esa ropa no le queda. —menciono de manera apenada.

Él desvió la mirada de la figura de Sakura, emitió un "¿eh?" y posteriormente, se percato de lo que hablaba la empleada.

—¡No es para mí! —Se apresuro aclarar.— Es... para mi hermana, pero creo que es mejor que venga ella. —balbuceo antes de salir de alli.

Él salio de la tienda corriendo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza, porque por andar viendo a Sakura con diadema de reno, no se dio cuenta que fingía ver ropa interior de chica.

* * *

Notas...

1\. El reto personal para este reto, es hacer cada tema de 500 palabras máximas. Veremos si se cumple, porque hoy estuve a punto de no hacerlo. Recorte el drabble por 8 palabras extras.

2\. Gracias a **ValSmile** por sus comentarios.


	4. Ponche

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _4-Confesión Repentina._**

 _=Ponche=_

 _[Ella]_

A pesar de que su mamá ya se encuentra en el cielo, la Navidad resulta ser la época que más le gusta, pues es el momento en el que más cerca de su familia se encuentra y recuerda a los que ya no están con ella.

Ama la Navidad, ya que adora el montón de luces de colores que aparecen en cada rincón de su pueblo.

También le gusta porque adora las galletas de jengibre y ni hablar del tradicional ponche de frutas que resulta ser su debilidad, en especial si es hecho por su padre, el señor Kinomoto.

El ponche que hace su padre no sólo a ella le gusta, a su hermano también le fascina y a su mejor amiga ni hablar.

Tal vez por ello, es que durante estas fechas Tomoyo Daidouji se la vive pegada a ella día y noche.

Tener a su mejor amiga cerca no le molesta, no, en lo absoluto. simplemente qué Tomoyo es una chica observadora que ve cosas donde no las hay o bien, que ella es incapaz de ver.

Si tuviese que mencionar porque piensa de ese modo ella Sakura lo pondría fácil. Diría una peculiar situación que según palabras de su mejor amiga está sucediendo en el ahora, la cual involucra a un chico de cabellos castaños y mirada chocolatosa.

No conoce el nombre de él, puesto que únicamente se ha topado con él una vez. Aunque según su amiga han sido tres veces, quién sabe, ya que en la en memoria de Sakura, ese chico sólo aparece cuando ella está en el parque y le ayuda a tejer.

—¿En serio no te has dado cuenta que nos hemos topado con ese chico en dos ocasiones más? —pregunta su amiga, mientras que la analiza con sus peculiares ojos color violetas.

Sakura emite un suave "no" y en vergüenza dirige su mirada al vaso de ponche que sostiene entre sus manos. El análisis de Tomoyo la pone nerviosa, debido a que ella cree que su amiga es capaz de ver lo más profundo de su interior.

Tomoyo suspira. No cree lo que Sakura le dice, así que opta por no darle tregua a su castaña amiga y sigue con el interrogatorio.

—¿En serio? —interroga. Obsvando intensamente a la castaña.

La castaña se siente cohibida. Quiere alejarse de su amiga, pero entre su nerviosismo comete un grave error. Desvío la mirada de su _interesante_ ponche y sin querer vio directamente a los ojos de su amiga.

Esa última acción de Sakura provocó que suspirara nerviosa y posteriormente añadió:

—Bueno... —comienza, dirigiendo su verdosa mirada nuevamente a su ponche—, tal vez lo he visito en otras ocasiones.

Tomoyo sonríe victoriosa por lograr que Sakura confesara.

—¿No tienes miedo?

—No —anuncía—. No creo que alguien que posee unos ojos tan bonitos sea malo. —El rostro de Sakura se tiñe de un rojo carmín.

Y Tomoyo, ella sonríe de manera cómplice, pues esa reacción de Sakura es totalmente nueva.

* * *

Notas...

1\. Este Drabble y otros más serán desde la perspectiva de Sakura.

2\. Ya faltan 21.


	5. Adorno

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _5- Cita Improvisada_**

 ** _[Parte 1]_**

 _=Adorno=_

Justo en ese momento, él se siente cansado, aburrido y enojado, pero sabe que debe de seguir. No se puede guiar por sus emociones o al menos, no mientras su misión esté sin terminar.

A pesar de que es consciente de aquello, ya quiere tirar la toalla. Rendirse y mandar todo por un tubo.

Y entonces, sin que él pueda evitarlo, el orgullo que caracteriza a los Li sale a flote e impide que deje su trabajo inconcluso, en especial cuando sabe que toda esa situación fue culpa suya.

"Joven, me parece que se nos olvido traer los adornos navideños de Hong Kong. "

Por esa frase dicha de manera casual fue que inició todo. Su mayordomo se la dijo y además se ofreció para ir a comprar nuevos adornos al centro comercial de Tomoeda, ¿y qué hizo él? Simple, no supo guardar silencio y de manera amable pidió ser el que saliera de compras, porque conseguir adornos sonaba fácil.

¿Fácil?

Sino estuviese en plena vía pública soltaría a reír. Reiría como desquiciado porque se dio cuenta que en esta vida no existen las cosas sencillas.

Y todo por querer conseguir unos hermosos adornos en tonalidades verdosas.

"Me gusta el verde."

Se repite. Sí, sí quiero conseguir los adornos de ese color porque es mi favorito, no tiene nada que ver a que los ojos de ella sean verdes esmeralda.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Alguien pregunta a su espalda. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos en torno a ella y provocando que su mal humor empeore.

—Claro.

Se limitó a decir una simple palabra, pero estaba llena de sarcasmo, ya que en ese momento él no se encontraba para nada bien.

—¿Qué te sucede? —insisten a su espalda. Irritado él suelta un suspiro— ¿Te puedo ayudar?

¿Acaso no se dan cuentan de que la personas necesitan su espacio? Se pregunta así mismo, sabiendo que la respuesta probablemente sea un "no", él cansado se voltea dispuesto a enfrentar a la persona que lo molesta.

—No... — menciona con fastidio, pero antes de terminar la oración se detiene. Su mirada ámbar refleja incredulidad, asombro y vergüenza, pues la persona qué le habla es ella— No estoy bien. —acepta arrepentido.

Ella le sonríe y por alguna razón que él desconoce, le pide que le cuente lo que sucede. Obediente lo hace, le cuenta a ella su problema, evitando a toda costa decir que quiere adornos verdes para acordarse de ella cada vez que los vea.

Su Sakura lo escucha atento y al finalizar emite una frase que lo reconforta:

—Te ayudaré —menciona ella—. Te ayudaré a buscar los adornos que buscas. —reafirma con seguridad.

Él sonríe. Se siente feliz, porque estar acompañado por ella para él es como tener una cita.

* * *

 **Notas...**

1\. Pensé que me sobrarían palabras, que superaría las 500, pero misteriosamente no.

2\. Hasta el momento, este es el drabble qué más me ha gustado.


	6. San Nicolás

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _6- Cita Improvisada_**

 ** _[Parte 2]_**

 _=San Nicolás =_

Conseguir los adornos que necesitaba, fue tarea fácil. Aunque no fueron las decoraciones que él hubiese querido, quedó satisfecho con su compra, porque fue ella la que los eligió

Ella le sugirió cuales comprar. Le aconsejo las que más bonitas se veían y él, por tratarse de ella, accedió sin chistar; sin embargo había algo que le impedía estar conforme…

El tiempo.

Él sintió que fue poco el tiempo que paso con ella. Tres horas no le bastaron, quería permanecer a su lado un poco más, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Por un segundo detesto su carácter. Deseo ser más sociable y valiente, ya que de ese modo podría armarse de valor para invitar a Sakura a tomar un chocolate caliente como agradecimiento por ayudarlo.

La idea sonaba sencilla, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca y su anhelo se iba esfumando cada vez más.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme un poco más? —A pesar de que ella pidió de forma suave, escuchar su voz lo tomo desprevenido y como consecuencia fue que del susto una mueca graciosa apareció en su rostro— ¡Lo siento! Yo no… —Ella se apresuró a agregar. Nunca se imaginó que él tuviese esa actitud con ella y se sintió mal por intentar hacerle una invitación.

Por su parte, él se sintió la peor persona del mundo. No le gusto la reacción miedosa que tuvo, debido a que por un instante ella perdió el brillo de su mirada.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención ser grosero! —aclaró — ¿A dónde querías que te acompañara? — preguntó de manera brusca, casi desesperada.

Ella guardó silencio y él temió lo peor. Por apresurado perdió la oportunidad que el destino le dio.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella sonrío y tomando las manos de él le hizo una seña para que la acompañara.

Él se dejó guiar. Confiaba ciegamente en ella en especial cuando era guiado hasta las las calles principales del pueblo de Tomoeda.

Globos en las calles, banderines de colores y mucha gente reunida allí había. Él se sorprendió no sabía que sucedía y ella alegremente le respondió:

—Es el festival dedicado a San Nicolás, el cual se realiza indicar está dando comienzo la Navidad.

Ella continuó contándole acerca de la celebración a San Nicolás, él escuchaba atento, tal vez porque ella se notaba feliz en cada palabra qué decía.

Permanecieron viendo el festival de San Nicolás, reían como si fuesen mejores amigos y él lo disfrutaba.

Más tarde, el día llegó a su fin y como buen caballero logró armarse de valor y decirle que la acompañaba a casa.

—Gracias, me divertí mucho.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a una casita amarilla, ella aseguró. Él negó.

—Gracias a ti —señaló las bolsas que traía con él—. Tú ayuda sirvió de mucho.

—Q-quisiera que este día se repitiera.

Ninguno de los dos fue consiente de quién lo dijo primero, lo único que importaba es que ambos tenían el mismo anhelo... Posiblemente gracias a la magia de San Nicolás.

* * *

Notas...

1\. A veces escribir drabbles es complicado. Hay que respetar el límite.

2\. Estaba creída que se manejaba a San Nicolás como Papá Noel y sorpresa fue cuando revisé las palabras y vi la verdad.

Tuve que investigar un poco para no errar tanto o para no cambiar la tradición de él. En fin... Detalles del oficio XD.


	7. Chimenea

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _7- Recuerdos Del Ayer_**

 _=Chimenea=_

Ese día se levantó pensando que la vida era maravillosa. Desde que despertó una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y suspiraba a cada segundo de manera soñadora.

Él se sentía pleno, feliz y sobre todo enamorado.

Sí, se había enamorado de ella. Fue amor a primera vista, pues desde el instante en el que la vio, supo que quería pasar con ella el resto de su vida.

Sin importar que hiciera o lo mucho que se concentrara ella siempre ocupada un lugar importante en sus pensamientos; por ello el poder estar todo un día a su lado, hacía que viera todo de color rosa.

Cada vez que recordaba cada momento que pasó junto a ella, su corazón latía con fuerza, anhelando poder encontrarse nuevamente y no volverse a separar nunca más.

El amor era hermoso.

La vida preciosa.

Ella es perfecta para él.

Y el destino era amable, ya que por obra suya y de los adornos navideños, fue que su Sakura le mostró una nueva faceta suya.

Hablando de adornos, él ya había terminado de colocar los que Sakura le sugirió, sólo le faltaba buscar un lugar para una pequeña bota navideña hecha con fieltro¹ que Wei le compró.

Era verde y cuándo el mayordomo se la entregó, le dijo que se la había comprado en ese color, porque lo había visto entusiasmado buscando cosas verdes.

En ese instante, él se sonrojó, desvío la mirada a dónde su mayordomo no la viera y tomó el peculiar adorno qué le ofrecían.

Se sintió avergonzado, nervioso y descubierto. Él quería un adorno verde por ella, porque sus ojos esmeralda le encantaban, pero era una verdad que difícilmente confesaría.

Cargaba el adorno entre sus manos, mientras buscaba el lugar ideal para colocarlo. Lo colgó en la baranda de la escalera y no le gustó, en el librero, tampoco y en la chapa de la puerta ni se diga...

¡Se veía mal!

Buscó y buscó; sin embargo el único lugar que parecía ser perfecto para la bota era en una chimenea, El único detalle que había, era que su departamento no tenía una.

Si estuviera en su casa de Hong Kong la podría poner en ese lugar, ya que cuando construyeron la mansión en la que vivió durante su infancia, su padre pidió que tuviera una chimenea para que por allí entrara Santa Claus.

Posiblemente la historia de la chimenea fuese falsa y sólo se las dijeran a él y a sus hermanas para hacerlos sonreír. Tal vez..., pero eso es algo qué nunca rebatirá, porque muy dentro de su memoria hay una imagen que él recuerda.

Él, sus hermanas y su madre aparecen en ese recuerdo. Aunque en esa escena familiar también hay otra persona. Esa persona demuestra amor en su mirada ámbar y les sonríe dulcemente, mientras le cuenta bellos historias; eso sucede, cuando están sentados frente a la calidez que irradia la chimenea.

Y al igual que esa familia, él espera estar abrazado junto a Sakura frente a la chimenea.

* * *

Notas...

1\. Fieltro: Es un textil que en ciertas regiones se suele utilizar para la elaboración de sombreros; en mi región por lo regular, se utiliza el fieltro para la realización de manualidades, tales como juguetes de niño, adornos.

2\. Por un pelito de gato y no actualizo... ¿Razones? Hoy ando de bruja-zombie, por problemas de sueño.

Les recuerdo que mañana toca el punto de vista de ella.

3\. Como dijera Lawless, esto está tristón. No me gusta, me hace llorar... Nah, mentira.


	8. Muerdago

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 _ **8\. Amuleto de la Luna**_

=Muérdago=

Esa tarde de viernes, Sakura pensó que tendría un día maravilloso al lado de sus amigos, pues había quedado con ellos para ir al templo Tsukimine por unos amuletos bendecidos por Yue, el dios de la luna.

La idea de amuletos mágicos sonaba falsa, pero en su escuela habían corrido el rumor de que los amuletos de Yue en verdad servían, por lo que ella y sus amigos querían comprobarlo.

Y en efecto, hasta el momento en el que ella compró su amuleto, se había divertido mucho entre escoger el color y el significado de su preciado amuleto; sin embargo de un momento a otro, su historia se convirtió en una de terror y ese tipo de relatos a ella no le gustan.

Su situación se complicó sin que ella hubiese podido evitarlo. Bueno, tal vez, solo tal vez si pudo hacer algo al respecto, pues en el momento en el que sus amigos dijeron:

"—Vamos a dar una vuelta por el templo"

Ella tuvo la oportunidad de negarse e irse a casa y así se habría evitado el querer que la tierra la tragara, pero no, en vez de decir un rotundo no, ella se dejo convencer por la idea de pasar el rato al lado de sus amigos.

Y ahora, está sufriendo las consecuencias. Las cuales involucra al chico de mirada bonita que últimamente encuentra en cada esquina.

—Eh... H-hola.

A pesar de que sentía que casi moría de la vergüenza, ella le saludo. No quería que él pensara que era una malagradecida.

—Hola —¨Le sonrió sin notar que a ella le daba vergüenza hablar con él, mientras tenia a sus amigos de espectadores—. Ha pasado un tiempo.

Ella se sonrojo. Era verdad, habían pasado dos días sin verse.

—¿C-cómo has estado? —

Ella le pregunto, no recibió respuesta.

—¡Beso! —interrumpieron

Ella reconoció que fue Chiharu la que hablo y tanto ella como él voltearon a ver quien se daría el "beso".

—Sabían que en la antigüedad se creía que si dos extraños se besaban bajo un muérdago, permanecerían siempre juntos y ...

Si la situación fuera otra, probablemente le prestaría atención a la historia que su amigo Yamazaki contaba.

—¡Deja de decir mentiras, Yamazaki! —interrumpió Chiharu— Y ustedes dos... ¡Ya dense el beso!

Sakura creyó que su amiga le hablaba a ella, aunque no conocía porque razón; por tal motivo paseo su mirada por cada una de sus amigas para descubrir la verdad. Tomoyo fue la que le señalo lo que sucedía.

Tras seguir con la mirada lo que señalaba Tomoyo, Sakura se sonrojo. Encima de ella había una ramita de muérdago, lo que significaba que...

—¿Muérdago? —curioseo él.

Ante la afirmación. Ella más se sonrojo, ambos se tendrían que besar.

—Yo... —dijo ella, sin saber que más decir.

—¡Beso!

Ella lo miro a los ojos. Se perdió en esa mirada, por lo que hipnotizada le beso.

Un casto y puro beso dado en la mejilla de ese chico de mirada bonita, mientras estaban bajo el mágico muérdago.

* * *

Notas...

1\. Ya vamos en el día 8 y nuevamente, estuve a punto de no publicar, pero bue...

2\. En el drable anterior iba aclarar lo del fieltro, pero entre mi falta de sueño se me olvido. Ahora paso a agregar la nota.

3\. Espero que no esperaran un beso más _perverso_ , porque en esta serie de drabbles quiero que ronde la inocencia y pureza de estos chicos.


	9. Frío

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _9- Delirios y Enfermedades_**

 _=Frío=_

Si en ocasiones anteriores no murió de felicidad, estaba de seguro que ahora si lo haría. Se sentía feliz, emocionado y se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba el ultimo encuentro que tuvo con ella.

Ella, su Sakura lo beso. Fue un beso casto, pero dulce. Esa suave y cálida caricia fue dada con toda la inocencia del mundo, aun así para él significo tanto. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo recordaba, los colores se le subían al rostro y la magia de aquel momento regresaba.

En otras palabras, ese primer beso que ella le dio ¡había sido hermoso! Gracias a esa caricia que ambos habían compartido podía escuchar los pajaritos cantar, oler la dulzura de los cerezos floreciendo y sentir como los rayos del sol de verano se posaban sobre él, la vida era perfecta.

—¿Se encuentra bien, joven? —Wei le pregunto cuando lo vio rondar por la cocina.

Él sonrió y respondió: —Sí, estoy de maravilla.

El mayordomo lo miro incrédulo. Su joven amor se veía curiosamente extraño, estaba sonrojado y mucho, ademas dado el clima frió que últimamente hacia en Japón, solo podría significar que el joven cogió un resfriado.

Inconforme con la respuesta, Wei se acerco al ,joven Li para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Para descubrir si el castaño tenia fiebre, Wei coloco su mano en la frente de Li.

—¡Está ardiendo! —musito el mayordomo casi enseguida de haber puesto su mano sobre la frente de su amo— Tiene fiebre.

El castaño parpadeo confuso, ¿fiebre? oh, eso podía explicar porque a pesar del clima frío él tenia demasiado calor.

—No importa, estoy bien. —mintió para que lo dejaran salir.

Él necesitaba salir para encontrarse con ella de casualidad. Necesitaba tener otra oportunidad con ella, grabar en sus recuerdos otra escena encantadora al lado de ella, total que en su estado de enfermedad era inmune al frío.

—Tal vez —Li suspiro, al parecer tendría una oportunidad para encontrarse con Sakura—, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Pero... —intento rebatir, rogar o lo que fuese necesario para salir de casa.

—Nada de peros. Regrese a su habitación. —sentencio Wei.

A regañadientes así lo hizo. La decisión de Wei lo enojo que incluso dejo en la mesa la barra de chocolate que había tomado de la alacena.

—Y si te dijera que quede con una amiga. —intento, justo antes de salir del campo de visión de su mayordomo.

—En ese caso... —Él estuvo a un paso de cantar victoria, ¡Wei había cedido!— Digame el lugar e iré a disculparme con ella.

Solo negó con la cabeza, la astucia de Wei acabo sus ganas de intentar salir de casa y se fue a su habitación arrepintiéndose el haberse quedado toda la noche despierto pensando en ella, porque estaba seguro que eso lo enfermo, pero había un lado positivo.

A falta de sueño, el podría dormir durante su encierro y si tenia suerte, podría soñar con ella en un lugar en el que no hiciera frío.


	10. Trineo

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 _ **10\. Fotos y Remordimientos**_

=Trineo=

Afortunadamente su resfrío fue una falsa alarma y lo único que él tenia era una simple fiebre, la cual, con los cuidados suficientes se esfumó en tan sólo un día.

Aunque claro, su fiebre tuvo por consecuencias que por todo un día no la vio a ella. Se privó de ver esos hipnóticos ojos verdes que lo hacían soñar despierto a cada segundo, pero ahora como dicen por allí, tendría una nueva oportunidad.

Con permiso de Wei salió de su casa. Tenía ganas de dar un paseo, ya que tras permanecer todo un día en cama, extrañaba respirar aire fresco, pero en está ocasión fue prevenido. Quiso evitarse problemas en el futuro, por lo que salió bien abrigado.

Camino sin rumbo fijo. Se dirigió hasta donde sus pies le llevaron, llevándose una sorpresa al caer de cuentas que llegó al parque que tenía por estatua un curioso pingüino.

Al estar en el parque sonrió por inercia, pues en ese lugar habló por primera vez con ella. Los recuerdos de ese día bombardearon su mente, dándole la impresión de que tan sólo había sido ayer cuando ayudo a Sakura a terminar su muñeco de nieve.

"Creo que tendré que agradecerles a _ellas."_

Razonó, al tener en cuenta que él había sido de ayuda para Sakura por sus alocadas hermanas mayores, ya que si ellas jamás le hubiesen enseñado el arte del tejido, no habría tenido la oportunidad de estar junto a ella.

Ah, los días pasan volando, pero al parecer la esencia de ese día siguen presentes en el lugar, pues incluso puede verla a ella intentando tomarse una foto en el trineo que colocaron cercar del pingüino.

Esperen un momento, ¿eh?

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que, efectivamente era ella la que estaba allí, pero lo raro era que también había una especie de trineo que él no recuerda haber visto.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó.

Ella dio un pequeño saltito, pues no se dio cuenta de la presencia de él.

—Intento tomar una foto con él —señaló el trineo que estaba allí—, pero está complicado.

Él sonrió. Era tierno ver las muecas infantiles que ella realizaba.

—Te puedo ayudar —afirmó— Claro, si quieres.

Ella lo pensó. Le daba pena pedirle a él que le ayudará a cumplir uno de sus deseos infantiles.

—¿Podrías? —Ante lo dicho por ella, él asintió— Bien, ¿entonces con mi celular o con el tuyo? —indagó ella.

—Con el mío —pidio él—. Para no descomponer el tuyo. —mintió para tener una foto de ella.

Ella se coloco en la posición adecuada, él le tomó la foto. Se sentía realizado, pues tendría una foto de su Sakura, solo tendría que fingir que la borraría para no levantar rumores y después la recuperaría de la copia de seguridad que su celular solía hacer.

—Gracias —emitió ella en cuanto él le paso la foto vía infrarrojo.

Él negó sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, porque la ayudó por su propia codicia de tener algo de ella.

* * *

Notas...

1\. Dudó mucho que el infrarrojo se siga utilizando para enviar archivos a corta distancia, pero hacer uso del Whatsapp o Bluetooth para enviar la foto no me pareció adecuado. En primera porque con el primer medio se necesitaría avanzar más en su relación y en segunda, porque el corrector me cambio el nombre de segundo varias veces XD


	11. Juguete

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _11\. Obras de ¿Caridad?_**

=Juguete=

había engañado.

Había engañado a la chica que le gustaba y de la peor forma. Abuso de ella y de la peculiar inocencia que la caracteriza y todo por querer cumplir sus codiciosos objetivos.

Y ahora se arrepiente de todo.

Cada vez que ve la prueba del delito en su celular, en lugar de sacarle suspiros, lo que provoca es que el sentimiento de culpa lo invada, por lo que para silenciar a su conciencia se dice así mismo que no la merece a ella.

Ella es buena, dulce e inocente.

Mientras que él es malo, egoísta y codicioso. Se dejó cegar por el amor. Porque en efecto, por amor hizo algo que nunca haría estando cien por ciento cuerdo, por amor se quedó con una foto sin el permiso de la dueña.

Sus actos hacen que se cuenta de dos cosas, la primera y la más dolorosa, es que fue un error enamorarse de ella, por tal se debe olvidar de su Sakura; y la segunda se trata de reparar ese error que cometió e intentar recuperar lo que con tanto trabajo había conseguido.

Se dice que no puede cumplir con la primera. Ella ya está grabada en su alma y pensamientos por lo que ni volviendo a nacer la olvidaría .

Entonces, sin más opciones que elegir, se deja guiar con lo segundo. Debe reparar el error y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con obras de caridad.

Hace un sinfín de cosas con tal de limpiar su conciencia y los pecados que cometió, las cuales constan desde ayudar a una viejita a cruzar la calle hasta dar de beber a un cachorro callejero, pero eso no es todo.

Necesita hacer más y más.

Y entonces, el destino hace de las suyas para ayudarlo. Le muestra lo que debe cooperar con la causa que jugueterias Daidouji está organizado.

"Por cada juguete que dones, nosotros donaremos otro, para que está Navidad todos los niños puedan tener una sonrisa. "

Es la dinámica de la jugueteria y él obediente lo hace. Compró varios juguetes de diferentes colores, formas y tamaños para estar a la altura de ella.

Aunque en el proceso, se ganó una extraña mirada por parte de Wei.

Murmullos por parte de las personas que lo veían pasar con una bolsa llena de juguetes.

Y otro montón de cosas, pero a él no le importó porque lo hacía para poder tener el derecho de seguir observado a su cerezo.

 **[...]**

Cuando llegó al centro de acopio de juguetes, se sorprendió ver que la amiga de su ángel de cerezo estaba allí recibiendo los juguetes.

Al llegar su turno de entregar, desvío la mirada sintiéndose nervioso. Creyó que esa chica podía ver lo que había hecho,

—¡Gracias por la donación! —anunció ella, seguido del discurso en el que le deseaba buena fortuna al donador.

Él se sintió descubierto y de manera atropeyada confesó su crimen y huyó, dejando a Tomoyo Daidouji con la duda de a qué foto se refería.


	12. Guirnalda

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _12\. ¿Interrogatorio?_**

=Guirnalda=

La única cosa que odia de la época decembrina es el tener que colocar la guirnalda, pues para poder hacerlo normalmente se necesita de dos personas. En el pasado, lo hacía junto con su hermano, pero ahora que él se encuentra en Tokio por cuestiones de estudio, tuvo que recurrir a Tomoyo.

Le pidió ayuda a su amiga. Mientras ella amarraba la guirnalda en el lugar indicado, Tomoyo le guiaba para que las ondas que quería quedarán a la misma distancia.

La tarea era fácil. Sólo debía mover la guirnalda a donde le indicaban, amarrarla con cintilla verde —para que no sobresaliera mucho el color—, avanzar a la siguiente distancia y repetir el proceso.

Además la compañía era buena, ya que ambas amigas solían platicar de cualquier trivialidad.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Sakura. Estaba a punto de hacer la cuarta onda con la guirnalda.

—Un poco más arriba —Sakura obedeció la instrucción—. Otro poco... Ahí. — La castaña amarró la guirnalda en el lugar indicado y dió por terminada esa onda.

La castaña bajo de la silla en la que se encontraba y la cambio de lugar para seguir con la siguiente onda de la guirnalda.

—¿A esta distancia? —indagó. Tomoyo emitió un suave "si"— Bien.

—Sakurita —llamó Daidouji a su amiga— ¿Te han tomado alguna foto en los últimos días? —cuestionó de manera inocente, pues no estaba segura si lo foto de la que hablaba el chico de mirada bonita tenía que ver con Sakura.

La aludida palideció e incluso tiró la cintilla con la que amarraria la guirnalda. ¿Foto? La única que recordaba fue la que él le tomó.

Y Tomoyo, ella sonrió. Había dado en el clavo.

—¿P-por qué lo preguntas? —Por más que lo intento, su voz la traiciono— Yo voy por la cintilla. —emitió, teniendo un excusa para estar en la seguridad del suelo.

—No lo sé, me lo dijo un pajarito —Sakura se planteó que nunca haría nada malo, porque todo indicaba que nada se le escaba—, pero dime, ¿te han tomado fotos?

Sakura guardó silencio. No sabía cómo decirle la verdad a su amiga, ya que conociendola seguramente mal interpretaría la foto que él le tomó, mientras estaba a un lado del trineo.

—Esperame —pidió Sakura, comenzado a buscar en su celular la foto que tenía —. Está fue la única. — Le mostró a Tomoyo la evidencia.

Tomoyo miró la foto en la que se apreciaba su amiga con el trineo que habían en el parque y murmuró:

—¿Este año fue un trineo? —cuestionó. La castaña asintió— Recuerdo que el año pasado hicieron un de taller de santa.

—¡Sí! Y este año me pareció linda para una foto.

—¿Y quién la tomó?

Sakura se sonrojó. Venía la parte difícil. Confesar quién la tomó.

—Él —murmuro despacito y añadió para evitar mal entendidos—, pero... la borró.

Tomoyo ennarco una ceja. ¿Eso que se apreciaba en la voz de su amiga, era decepción? Supuso que sí.

Y se sintió satisfecha, porque ese par era tal para cuál.


	13. Villancicos

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _13\. Llamadas Confusas_**

 _=Villancicos=_

Quería salir a seguir intentando limpiar su conciencia, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba esperando una llamada de su familia, así que por ello debía permanecer en casa hasta quién sabe que hora.

La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna. Aunque tal vez se debía a que deseaba quedar bien con ella cuanto antes, porque de otro modo tendría que alejarse, dejándola libre para que otros se aceran a ella para cumplir lo que él no pudo: enamorarla.

Él sólo pensar que su amada cerezo miraría con ojos de amor a otros que no fueran él le daba rabia, por ello no se rendiría tan fácil. Haría lo posible por reparar su error y volver a ese lazo invisible que ambos habían formado.

—Joven, tiene una llamada desde Hong Kong.

Él parpadeo confuso. Por andar divagando no se había dado cuenta que Wei estaba frente a él tendiendole el teléfono.

—Gracias —emitió, tomando el pequeño artefacto—. Aquí Li. ,—contestó a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

—Navidad, Navidad, dulce Navidad...

Cuatro chillonas voces se dejaron escuchar desde el otro lado. Él tuvo que alejar la bocina de su oído o de lo contrario terminaría sordo.

—¿Qué hacen? — preguntó cuando se sintió seguro.

—¡Alegramos tu vida! —rodo sus hermanas no tenían remdeio— ¡Con lindos villancicos!

—Gracias, pero no lo necesito.

Admitió, porque era verdad. A él sólo lo alegraba una chica de ojos verdes.

—Nuestro lobito es un amargado.—corearon las hermanas Li, mientras él se replanteaba qué era peor. Escuchar a sus hermanas cantando villancicos o escuchar el lobito con el que siempre lo llamaban.

—¿Cómo estás, hermanito? —Reconocio la voz de Shiefa, su hermana mayor.

Por un momento pensó en que palabras utilizaría, ya que ella en especial era demasiado inteligente para ver las cosas.

—Bien.

Una palabra. Sólo dijo una palabra para evitar hablar demás.

—Estas raro.

Él tragó saliva. ¿Lo descubrieron?

—Son imaginaciones tuyas —Sonó cortante, por ello cambio de tema—, por cierto, gracias...

Le explicó el por qué le daba las gracias. Porque por sus —a veces ridículas— enseñanzas logró cocnocer a alguien especial. Aunque claro, está que omitió decir que ese alguien negra una chica.

Y Shiefa, ella desde Hong Kong le sonrió a su hermanas, pues a su hermano menor al parecer le había pasado algo maravilloso.

—Nada más recuerda ser sincero y no trates de ser alguien más —comento ella de manera casual, ya que si su hermano entraba en pánico actuaba un poco diferente—, y tal vez de la emoción, nos cantes villacos llenos de amor.

Él emitió un confuso ¿Eh? Y ella río de manera cómplice.

—Nada, nada —cometó Shiefa y añadió—: otra vez, chicas.

—¿Otra vez qué? —curioseo, recibiendo por respuesta otra ronda de villancicos.

—Noche de paz,noche de _amor..._

Y él colgó sin entender el mensaje oculto en ese villancico.

* * *

Notas. ..

1\. Esto es lo que comúnmente se llama capítulo de "relleno". ¿Razón? Me confundí de días, escribí el de !mañana y me brinqué este.

2\. En mi defensa, diré que en el otro sucederá algo importante.


	14. Campana

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 _ **14\. Dulces Palabras**_

=Campana=

Últimamente la temperatura en Japón era demasiado baja, por lo que las autoridades correspondientes recomendaban no salir de casa al menos que fuese necesario; en su caso lo que obligó a salir fue un asunto catalogado de vida o muerte.

Una nueva cafetería era la razón que logró sacarlo de casa, pero no era una cafetería cualquiera. Este nuevo establecimiento tenía por anunció promocional contar con los mejores pasteles de chocolate, y al ser él un amante de dicho dulce, debía comprobarlo por si mismo.

La cafetería pastel de chocolate se encontraba dos calles al oeste del parque pingüino, por ende fue fácil localizarlo.

Al llegar allí, se dio cuenta de que por fuera, el local desprendía un ambiente familiar, tanto así en cuanto entró lo recibió el sonido de una melodiosa campana.

La pequeña cafetería estaba casi llena, sólo habían dos mesas desocupadas. Supuso que se debía a que estaban de inauguración o a que el clima frío los dirigía allí en busca de una bebida caliente.

Prefirió no darle importancia a temas que no le interesaban y opto por tomar asiento en una de las mesas, antes de que alguien más le ganará. Para no sentirse incomodo entre tanta gente, escogió la mesa junto a la ventana, dejando vacía la que estaba cerca de la caja.

Mientras una de las empleadas de la tienda le atendía, la campana de la entrada volvió a sonar. Él no le prestó atención a la persona qué entro y siguió dando su orden.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que uviera frente a él su taza de chocolate caliente acompañado de la especialidad de la casa, pastel de doble chocolate.

Sonrió. Tenía buena pinta el postre, pero antes de comprobarlo la campana que anunciaba nuevo cliente, sonó. Lanzó un gruñido dirigido a la persona que lo interrumpió, el cual fue reemplazado por una sonrisa burlona, pues hasta donde recordaba, no había más mesas disponibles.

—¿Me puedo sentar? —Una chica habló cerca, muy cerca de él.

Él maldijo su suerte, ¿por qué de entre todos los cliente lo escogieron para interrumpirlo?

—Veras... —comenzó. Ni importaba que fuese una chica la que lo interrumpió, él la iba a rechazar, pero lo haría viéndola a los ojos. Sin ocultarse—, con una condición.

La chica que lo interrumpió, lo miro curiosa. Y él prosiguió:

—Si me dices tú nombre, dejó que te sientes. —No entendía su comportamiento, pero le estaba gustando al igual que la chica que lo miraba.

—Esta bien. Me parece justo —aceptó ella—. Soy Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura.

Él se sintió feliz, evitando por completo el "ya lo sabía" que anhelaba decir. Había decidido que ya no haría las cosas a escondidas, no con ella.

—Yo, Li. Shaoran Li —Se presentó él—mucho gusto, Kinomoto.

Ella negó.

—Sakura. Después de todo ya nos hemos visto bastante, ¿No?

Ambos rieron, porque era verdad. Ambos eran tan despistados que no se habían presentado correctamente.

—Que así sea, Sakura. —pronuncio él, ignorando su postre y viéndola a ella.

* * *

Notas...

1\. Bueno, creo que por campana se refería a adorno navideño, pero por el límite de palabras no se pudo explicar que la campana de entrada estaba decorada en base a la fechas XD

2\. Desde varios capítulos atrás iba a poner la presentación, sin embargo por una u otra razón lo pospuse hasta ahora.

3\. Este drabble lo escribí ayer y cuándo lo iba a publicar, me di cuenta que está palabra no tocaba.


	15. Cascabel

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este fic participa en el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _15\. Festival Navideño_**

 ** _[Parte 1]_**

=Cascabel=

Ser uno de los primeros clientes en ir a la nueva cafetería, fue una experiencia agradable, pues por primera vez ella le dijo su nombre.

Sakura.

Él ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de la voz de ella lo llenó de dicha, ya que sabía que en algún lugar dentro del corazón de ella, él significaba algo.

Eso no fue todo. Esa cafetería también será especial, porque fue el lugar en el que ella le pidió su primera cita. Él como todo buen caballero se negó, dijo que no era necesario que lo invitara al festival navideño organizado por jugueterías Daidouji, pero ver sus ojos esmeralda sin brillo lo devastó.

Así que aceptó. Aceptó la invitación para ayudar a recolectar más juguetes; sin embargo a pesar de que se prometió hacer todo lo que fuera necesaria para conseguir juguetes, ahora se arrepiente.

Él quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y ser firme en su decisión de no, para de ese modo evitar el tener que usar esa cosa horrible.

—¿Ya estás listo? —La voz de su ángel de cerezo lo tenso — ¿Puedes salir, Shaoran? —Él suspiro, escuchar que ella lo llama por su nombre es lo mejor.

—Y-ya voy. —respondió él, soltando un suspiro de enamorado.

—Bien, te espero acá. —anunció ella.

Él volvió a suspirar y tras resignarse a tener que salir vestido de manera ridícula, se miró al espejo para comprobar que su atuendo estuviera bien puesto.

Casi al instante en que se miró al espejo, una mueca se filtró en sus rostro. Lo que hacía ridículo ese absurdo traje, eran el montón de cascabeles con los que contaba, por lo que intuyó que para no hacer su humillación más grande debía de moverse lo menos posible.

—Ni modo... Allá vamos. —Se dijo, saliendo del vestidor en el que lo habían metido.

Conforme iba caminado, la melodía de los cascabeles lo acompañaba provocando que su vergüenza se intensificara, ¿era necesarios tantos cascabeles para un traje de duende? Según él no, sólo bastaba el cascabel que tenia el sombrero y listo.

—Pero, supongo que no todos pensamos igual. —aceptó derrotado.

—Te ves muy lindo.

Fueron las palabras que Sakura le dijo en cuanto llegó con ella.

Por su parte, él está seguro de que si la situación hubiese sido diferente, él se habría puesto a saltar de la felicidad, en cambio en esta ocasión simplemente forzó una sonrisa.

—Puedo preguntar —comentó él, evitando mostrar su malhumor — ¿Quién hizo esto?

Sakura iba a responder, pero antes de que pudiera emitir palabra alguna. Tomoyo llegó a su lado.

—Oh, te quedá bien el traje que le hice a Hiraguizawa —comentó y para desgracia de Li, añadió—: No pierdas mucho tiempo que pronto comenzará el Show.

Tomoyo siguió corroborando detalles, Sakura sonrió nerviosa y él confundido murmuró un "¿eh?", pues cuando su cerezo le dijo lo de utilizar un traje de duende, nunca mencionó ningún show.

En medio de su desconcierto, lo único que logró hacer fue gruñir en honor a Hiraguizawa.


	16. Bastones de Caramelo

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este drabbel es para promocionar el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _16\. Festival Navideño_**

 ** _[Parte 2]_**

=Cascabel=

Pedirle al chico de los ojos bonitos que ayudara a su amiga fue de las tareas más difíciles que ha tenido que hacer. Ella pensó que incluso tendría que rogarle para que cubriera el lugar que Eriol Hiraguizawa dejo libre durante el Festival navideño, sin embargo sus miedos se esfumaron con tan solo escuchar un "si" por parte de él.

Con esa respuesta ella se sintió feliz, ya sabia que alguien de tan bonitos ojo no podía ser malo.

Aunque cabe destacar que se arrepintió de la descabellada petición momentos después, pues su mejor amiga olvido decir un par de pequeños detalles tales como que si Shaoran Li aceptaba cubrir el papel de duende, debía de utilizar un traje exagerado en cascabeles y de paso tendría que actuar.

Cuando ambos supieron la realidad, la cara de él fue todo un poema.

En cambio ella, lo único que hizo fue sonreír nerviosa, ya que estaba casi segura que animarlo con frase como "lo harás bien" solo provocaría que él se enojara más, por ello decir que ella se quería morir de la vergüenza era poco.

Afortunadamente el show del festival navideño fue sencillo. Este consistía en que el duende en cuestión debía de conducir a las personas que donarán regalos con el Santa Clauss destinado a recogerlos y al terminar, el duende le entregaba a las personas de buena voluntad un pequeño bastón de caramelo.

Según ella el show era sencillo. Le dio la impresión que él lo disfruto, pero quién sabe, tal vez solo fue imaginación suya para hacerla sentir mejor por envolverlo a él en eso.

Y ahora ya todo había terminado. Ella esperaba a que Tomoyo le agradeciera a quien interpreto a Santa Clauss y al simpático duende para poder disculparse con su nuevo amigo por todos los incidentes causados.

—Pensé que te habías ido. —comento él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella permanecía sentada en un borde del escenario que se monto para el festival navideño.

—Te esperaba, —informó y él enarco una ceja—. Quería disculparme por... —guardo silencio sin saber como continuar.

Él negó.

—No es necesario, yo fui el que acepto ayudarte sin preguntar detalles —Con esas palabras ella sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Él ya no parecía estar enojado—. Ademas me divertí mucho, ¿quieres?

—¿Seguro? —Ella quiso confirmar.

—Claro —afirmo él—. ¿Cómo podría estar enojado si aparte me pagaron? —declaro con una sonrisa, mientras le mostraba un puño de bastones de caramelo— ¿quieres?

Ella tomó uno de los bastones de caramelo que él le ofrecía.

—¿Por qué no te has cambiado? —curioseo ella al notar que todavía tenía puesto el peculiar traje de duende.

—Bueno, eso es por...

Antes de poder continuar con su explicación, Tomoyo Daidouji llego donde ellos y a ambos le dio mala espina.

—Li, en verdad lo siento —Se disculpo. Los castaños pensaron lo peor—, pero tu ropa y la de Shirou se perdió.

Y para desgracia de Sakura, la incomoda situación volvió a comenzar.


	17. Scrooge

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este drabbel es para promocionar el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _17\. ¿Novio?_**

=Scrooge=

Él se divirtió en el festival navideño. Ver como personas de todas las edades compartían un pequeño presente para los mas necesitados es una experiencia que difícilmente olvidara, aunque dadas las circunstancias, jura por todos los Dioses existentes que nunca en su vida volverá a utilizar un traje de duende.

Por ello, decidió que se desharía de ese disfraz del mal. Y como él no era mal educado, se dijo que por más que lo deseara, no podía tirar a la basura el disfraz, pues tal vez la chica Daidouji lo había rentado, así que para no meterse en problemas lo devolvería y como no tenia ni idea de donde vivía la susodicha, lo llevaría a casa de su cerezo.

A pesar de que no le agradaba la idea del disfraz arrebata dignidades, estaba feliz porque ese domingo la vería. Se encontraría con su ángel de cerezo y si ella no tenia planes, ta, vez podrían pasar un buen rato juntos.

Podrían ir a la cafetería de ricos pasteles de chocolate, o a lo mejor un p seo por el parque, pues para su suerte ese día el frío era pasable.

De solo pensar en pasar una tarde acompañado de Sakura lograba que se sintiera nervioso y su corazón latiera como loco, si, solo tenia que avanzar las escasa distancia que lo separaba de la casa de su cerezo.

Sin poder soportar más su impaciencia, salio corriendo hasta llegar a donde vivía su cerezo. Se detuvo frente a una casa de color amarillo, si su memoria no le fallaba ella vivía allí, así que sin dudarlo, toco el timbre y espero a que ella saliera.

Espero un par de minutos y nada. Su amado cerezo no salió.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿No se encontraba en casa? Existía esa posibilidad, no conforme con no recibir respuesta, volvió a intentar.

Toco el timbre y espero. Diez segundos, veinte, cuarenta y después de un largo y doloroso minuto, la puerta se abrió. Él suspiro aliviado. Se imagino que su dulce cerezo le recibiría con una tierna sonrisa; no obstante se llevo una decepción.

—¿Qué quieres, mocoso? —preguntó el chico que lo recibió.

Él trago pesado. Ese chico que aparentaba ser mayor, le recordaba a Ebenezer Scrooge por amargado.

—¿Está Sakura? —preguntó, ignorando el gruñido que el chico malhumorado lanzo.

—No. —Fue la escueta que recibió.

Shaoran se quedo pensativo. No sabia quien era ese chico que a leguas pintaba a ser igual al señor Scrooge, por tal no tenia una clara idea de como continuar.

—Le podría entregar esto. —pidió, llegando a la conclusión de que entregar el traje de duende era lo más sensato.

—Está bien, mocoso.

Sin darle tiempo de dejar un recado, el chico de mal carácter le cerro la puerta en la cara. Él se quedó confundido, ¿quién era él? ¿un amigo? ¿un familiar? ¿su novio?

No, no, no. Eso no podía ser posible, ese chico con pinta de Scrooge no podía ser novio de alguien como su cerezo.

* * *

1\. Por cuestiones personales, no había podido actualizar. Hoy dejo capitulo doble y sigo debiendo el tema de hoy. Esperemos que mañana pueda ponerme al día.

2\. Creo que la palabra de ayer, se refiere a Ebenezer Scrooge , pero no estoy segura


	18. Dinero

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este drabbel _era_ para promocionar el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _18\. Amargo Dolor_**

=Dinero=

Normalmente, cuando las personas sufren un desamor, suelen gastar todo su dinero en bebidas alcohólicas. Ellos creen que consumiendo ese tipo de bebidas lograran sanar sus corazones rotos, en su caso, él no entra en esa estadística.

Para él, el consumir bebidas alcohólicas como medio de consuelo resulta absurdo, pues haciendo eso, lo único que se consigue es dañar su salud. Por ello, él prefiere gastar el dinero que le mandan desde Hong Kong en cosas más productivas.

Él nunca beberá, jamás consumirá alcohol. No, no eso no va con él, y es que a sus ojos, para poder olvidar un rechazo amoroso, lo recomendable es hacerlo de otra manera como ejercitarse, haciendo lo que a uno más le gusta o comiendo cosas saludables.

En su caso, el opta por lo segundo. Para volver a unir los fragmentos de su roto corazón, prefiere hacer lo que más le gusta y que mejor que, consumiendo chocolate. La dulce y cremosa textura del chocolate hará que se olvide de Sakura.

Aunque tal vez estará en problemas, pues al llegar fin de mes su madre revisará el estado de cuenta de su tarjeta y descubrirá que la mayoría de las compras son por dulces, postres y bebidas cuyo protagonista principal es el chocolate, pero que importa.

No le importa ser sermoneado. Tampoco le importa que le limiten el dinero, ya que espera que pare ese entonces su corazón esté completamente recuperado, al ser así, significaría que sus gastos reducirían notablemente.

Él sabe que el recuperarse será una batalla difícil, pero pasé lo que pasé la tiene que superar.

Debe de olvidar a Sakura para que el dolor que siente y sintió en el momento en que descubrió la verdad, se esfume.

Después de todo, existe la posibilidad de que él no significará nada para ella, pues hasta el momento en que se dió cuenta de la realidad, sólo fue él el que se mostró interesado en ella.

Mientras que ella, tal vez únicamente le seguía la corriente porque lo veía como un acosador, y que mejor forma que deshacerse de ese tipo de personas que fingiendo ser conocidos.

Pero, entonces si es consiente de ello..., ¿Por qué le duele? ¿Por qué no puede olvidar que ella tiene novio?

Al mismo tiempo en que comienza a abrir una nueva barra de chocolate, suelta un suspiro abatido. Tal parece que necesitara bastante dinero para sanar su corazón, porque a pesar de que a Sakura la conoció casi recién, ella fue lo suficiente importante como para instalarse en su corazón.

Y ahora que la ha perdido, se dio cuenta de que no hay nada más dulce y amargo que el amor...

* * *

Notas...

1\. Actualización... aunque ya estamos en marzo y el reto termino.


	19. Regalo

**First Love**

Los personajes son propiedad de Grupo Clamp.

Este drabbel _era_ para promocionar el reto mensual navideño "Fic X-Mas" de la página de Facebook "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms".

* * *

 **First Love**

 ** _19\. Segunda Oportunidad_**

=Regalo=

Decidió cerrar ese ciclo. Dejar en el olvido todo lo que vivió durante ese hermoso invierno, pero antes daría el último adiós.

Se despediría de todos aquellos lugares en los que estuvo con ella, porque él creía que solo así podría superarla.

Fue a la avenida en donde la vio por primera vez. Allí recordó el primer momento en el que una fría tarde de invierno, sus ojos vieron a la chica más hermosa del mundo.

De igual manera, se dirigió al centro comercial en el cual ella escogió adornos navideños para él. Ahí, rodeado de tanta gente rememoró cada sonrisa y palabra que ambos compartieron, sin importar que en aquel entonces tan sólo eran un par de desconocidos.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la pastelería, pero debido a la dulzura de los postres que vendían la imagen de ella lo atormentó más de la cuenta.

El tiempo fue tan poco, pero los recuerdos que pasó junto con ella fueron tantos. Todas esas escenas felices las quisiera atesorar con mucho amor, aunque por su propio bien no es el momento de retener recuerdos que suelen causar dolor.

Ahora que está dolido es mejor olvidar. Olvidar, olvidar y olvidar para no sufrir, para superarla y poder seguir adelante.

Aunque cueste trabajo debe continuar con su vida. Sin mirar atrás, él debe seguir adelante, porque atormentarse por una decepción amorosa no es sano para nadie.

Entre recuerdo y recuerdo, logro llegar al lugar de mayor importancia para él. Ese lugar sin duda es el que guarda mayor cantidad de preciosos recuerdos y es que en ese parque, cuyo único testigo es un enorme pingüino, fue el lugar en el que paso más tiempo al lado de su ángel de ojos verdes.

Sumido en sus pensamientos camino por cada rincón del parque. Allí daría el adiós definitivo de sus vivencias junto a ella.

 _"Espera…"_

No. No puede esperar un segundo más, le responde a su conciencia.

 _"Espera…"_

No, no conciencia, ya es momento de dar todo por terminado.

 _"Shaoran, espera."_

Por instinto, se detuvo en seco. Quien fuera que lo estuviera llamado lograban mover varias emociones en su interior.

Además, estaba esa voz...

Escuchar que un alguien pronunciaba su nombre con aquella voz tan dulce y tan conocida a la vez, provoco que su corazón latiera con rapidez.

—¡Hasta que te alcance, Shaoran!

Temeroso volteo en dirección de quien lo llamaba y entonces la vio a ella, su dulce ángel de ojos verdes al parecer lo buscaba,

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Para qué me buscabas? —Hablar de manera tan fría, no fue lo que hubiera querido, pero en ese momento se sentía enojado, tanto que incluso escuchar que ella lo llamo por su nombre no ayudó a disipar su mal humor.

Por su parte, ella no pareció sorprendida por su reacción.

—Si, necesitaba hablar contigo —indicó ella—. Yo... lo siento.

Si el momento hubiese sido otro, seguramente el rostro avergonzado de ella le habría parecido encantador, sin embargo ahora no solo quería que ella lo dejara solo.

—Lo siento en verdad —ella continuaba disculpándose por una razón que él desconocía. —. Mi hermano mayor suele ser un tonto, grosero y mal educado, por ese motivo es mi disculpa. Porque tengo miedo de que él te faltara al respeto.

"¿Lo sientes" pensó él con frustración. "¿Qué sientes? ¿El romper mi corazón? o ¿el ilusionarme?" Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no captó con atención lo que ella decía.

—¿Hermano? —cuestionó él, en el momento en que se dio cuenta del mensaje que ella quería transmitir— ¿cuál hermano?

—Sí. El mal humorado que recibió el disfraz.

Ante la respuesta de ella, algo dentro de él se encendió, logrando que sus pensamientos negativos se esfumaran de manera rápida.

—Entonces..., ¿ese chico era tú hermano? —rogaba porque así lo fuera, porque el destino le regalara una segunda oportunidad.

Ella asintió.

Y él no necesito de más explicaciones para que su vida volviera a tener sentido, porque el destino le había dado un hermoso regalo que valía más que cualquier joya del mundo.

Ya que con esa segunda oportunidad, él haría lo necesario para conquistar a la chica que tenia frente a él.

* * *

Notas...

1\. Actualización... aunque ya estamos en agosto.

2\. Con este, la idea de drabbles se fue muy lejos.


	20. Ángel

**First Love**

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad **del Grupo Clamp**

* * *

 **First Love**

 **20: Dulce Disculpa**

 _≈Ángel≈_

 _[Ella]_

Sakura sabía que una simple disculpa no bastaba para que Shaoran la perdonara, no, una escueta disculpa era poco, en especial porque la raíz del problema venía siendo su hermano mayor.

Y es que, en algunas ocasiones, Touya Kinomoto solía comportarse como todo un ogro gruñón con las personas; en especial si esas personas eran chicos que rondaban la edad de su pequeño _monstruo._

Por esa razón, Sakura temía lo que el pesado de su hermano le dijo al pobre Shaoran.

Bueno, conociendo a Touya, seguramente las palabras que salieron de su boca no fueron muy amables, por ello, pensaba que una disculpa era poco para que Shaoran se olvidara de aquel amargo incidente.

En definitiva, él se merecía un buen presente como disculpa.

Tal vez una bufanda, unos guantes o incluso un gorro tejido, después de todo estaban en época invernal por lo que una prenda que cubriera del frío, no sonaba tan mala idea, ¿Cierto?; pero como ella era pésima para las manualidades, esa idea estaba descartada, ya que conociendo su mala suerte seguramente terminaría realizando unos guantes para seis dedos o algo peor.

Por ello optó por otro presente, uno que involucraba mucha dulzura, logrando así que cualquiera se alagrara al instante o en su caso, que el chico de ojos bonitos la perdonará.

Bien. Escoger una rebanada de pastel y una taza de chocolate en cierta pastelería, tampoco eran buenas opciones que digamos, pero dadas las circunstancias, resultaba más prometedor acompañar su triste y simple ¡ _Lo siento_! Con algo dulce y delicioso.

Además, Shaoran disfrutaba de esos postres, ¿Cierto? Posiblemente no, pero Shaoran era un ángel que sería incapaz de decir alguna palabra que la lastimara.

Sakura podía responder a sus dudas imaginando una respuesta favorable; no obstante creyó que lo justo era descubrir la realidad, aunque esta doliera, así que armándose de valor, dejó de observar su interesante taza de chocolate caliente y con disimulo posó su mirada verdosa sobre la silueta de Shaoran.

Desde los escasos cuarenta y cinco centímetros que los separaban, ella podía notar que Shaoran se veía alegre e incluso podía apostar que hasta se veía feliz por cada bocado que daba del pastel.

Sakura suspiro aliviada. Su elección no había sido de todo errada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

La tranquila voz de él, la tomó desprevenida, provocando que un ligero sonrojo se apoderará de sus mejillas, ya que Shaoran se había dando cuenta que lo estaba viendo.

—S-sí, estoy bien —No debía de tartamudear, pero aquello fue una acción que no logró evitar.

Él arqueó una ceja. Símbolo evidente de que no le creía.

—¿Segura?

—S-sí.

Ante el evidente nerviosismo de ella, él se levanto de su sitio y acercó una de sus manos hasta la frente de ella, pues pensaba que tal vez Sakura se encontraba enferma y por eso se comportaba un poco extraña.

La acción que él realizó, provocó que el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de ella se intensificará y de paso, provocó que su corazón comenzará a latir con mayor velocidad... Pero, ¿Por qué?

—No tienes fiebre —aseguró él, volviendo a su lugar—. Entonces, ¿qué te sucede?

—Sólo qué... —Para intentar tranquilizarse, decidió contarle el motivo de su peculiar forma de actuar— Sigo pensando que esto no es suficiente para que olvides lo que mi hermano te hizo. —confeso.

Él sonrió. La amabilidad que ella poseía, la hacían unica.

—Y yo creo que esto ya es mucho —indicó él, señalando lo que ella había comprando—. Sólo con la disculpa me bastaba para perdonarte por no decirme que tenías un hermano.

—Tal vez, pero conozco a mi hermano y sé que él es...

—Ya te dije que no hay problema por lo de tu hermano. Con un lo siento, era más que suficiente —interrumpió él y antes de que ella replicará al respecto, añadió—: Además, aunque lo intente no puedo estar enojado con una linda chica, ¿Verdad?

Ambos se sonrojaron. Ella por recibir el cumplido y él porque no había prestado atención a sus palabras hasta que las escuchó.

—E-está bien. Ya no mencionaré el tema. —aceptó ella, cambiando de tema, puesto que si seguían con ese tema existía una posibilidad de que él escuchará su apresurado corazón.

—Me parece bien, Sakura. —indicó él dando por terminado el tema del incidente que tuvo que pasar con el hermano mayor de ella.

Ella sonrió ante el acuerdo al que llegaron, mientras que en su cabeza se repetía que Shaoran era un amable ángel, el cuál llegó a su vida con la brisa invernal.

Y a su vez, ante ese pensamiento, su corazón seguía palpitando de manera extraña y desconocida para ella.

Tal vez aquello era producto de la magia de la temporada.

O a lo mejor, a que en realidad Shaoran sí era un ángel que usaba sus poderes para que su corazón se estremeciera de esa forma.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Después de años llega la actualización.

2\. Nos acercamos a la recta final... Coniencen a hacer sus apuestas. ¿Se confesara él? ¿Lo aceptará ella? ¿Continuación de la historia?

3\. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.


End file.
